


Quiet Times

by viciouswishes



Category: Battlestar Galactica (2003)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-10-01
Updated: 2006-10-01
Packaged: 2017-10-09 21:22:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/91749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/viciouswishes/pseuds/viciouswishes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Laura finds quiet again.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Quiet Times

Before the Cylon attacks, Laura often took her lunches in a park, not far from the capital buildings. She would bath in the sun and eat her sandwich. It was her own time.

When she became president, Laura often wished for quiet and peaceful times. She hoped for the sanity and survival of the human race. That she could stop looking at the clock, knowing when the next attack would hit; knowing when the next time they would have to jump; and worrying that this time, their drives might fail. Of course, when things were quiet those were the times when she felt the cancer suffocating her body.

Then she beat the cancer and lost the election. Laura has more quiet than she knows what to do with. More moments to stare at the dark corners in her room, to wonder what if. Until Laura hears the shouting of children and rounds them up to teach them yet another lesson of how they once lived.


End file.
